This application requests continued support for a Ph.D. Training Program in Molecular Biophysics, which is currently in its tenth year of existence. The training faculty in this proposal primarily have appointments in two closely allied departments, Biochemistry and Physiology & Biophysics. Through required and elective courses, participation in research seminars and discussion groups and, most importantly, through individual research, the student trainees develop the technical skills and critical ability necessary to conduct independent research in Molecular Biophysics. Training consists of three to four years of individual research, often with joint mentoring, after a first year that consists entirely of coursework and laboratory rotations. Both the course work and research training of each student are closely monitored by the Steering Committee for the program. The cohesiveness of the program is assured by regular meetings of the training faculty and trainees under the guidance of the Steering Committee as well as by Core courses taken by all trainees. This program provides valuable training opportunities for students in Molecular Biophysics due to the outstanding faculty and facilities that exist at the Institution In two areas in particular, the program provides unparalleled opportunities. These include synchrotron and laser spectroscopy research. Beamline facilities operated by the College of Medicine at the National Synchrotron Light Source include student access to state-of-the art protein crystallography, x-ray absorption spectroscopy x-ray footprinting, and infrared microspectroscopy techniques. Also, the laser facilities of the College include several laboratories with state-of-the art femtosecond to microsecond time-resolved instrumentation for the study of protein folding and dynamics for student research. The research areas that are especially strong in the trainer's laboratories are Structural Biology, including macromolecular NMR and crystallography time-resolved investigations of protein and nucleic acid folding and protein dynamics; structure function relationships of metalloproteins, metalloenzymes, and enzymes; and allostenc interactions of macromolecules The two departments involved in this proposal are currently attracting excellent trainee candidates and have trained numerous students in the past who have excellent outcomes. The program currently provides training for six pre-doctoral students in each year; this proposal suggests an increase to seven slots per year. [unreadable] [unreadable]